Just Let Me Love You
by AIMEHCHAN
Summary: Drake loves Caine, but Caine loves Drake? WARNING: Contains some self-harm. OOCNESS. ONESHOT. Rated M because I'm paranoid.


**Disclaimer: Sadly Gone doesnt belong to me cry cry.**

**Warning: May cause trigerring (if that makes sense) It involves some self-harm.**

**Just Let Me Love You.**

* * *

Drake Merwin walked up to his room that he shared with his roommate, Caine Soren. The summer holidays had just ended which meant he had to go back to that horrible reject school. He hated it there. Even worse that, that bitch Diana Ladris was in almost all of his classes. He hated her so much, he couldn't wait until Caine lost interest in her and he could kill her. That's probably what made it worse. That Caine, his Caine, loved _her_. It angered him so much. Caine was oblivious to the fact that Drake _loved_ him. He had tried to let him know before, but Caine had brushed it off, thinking that Drake was messing with him, trying to hurt his feelings. Drake went home and cried. It was the first time he had cried in years, it shocked him too, when he looked up at his tear-stained face, he felt pathetic. He was angry at himself.

But, he would do anything for Caine.

And it hurt, knowing Caine didn't care. So bad that, without anyone else to hurt, that he hurt himself. He did it almost every night, but no one else could ever know. He loved the way the blood trickled down his arm. He loved the way it hurt. It felt good. It felt right.

Drake stopped mid thought. Caine was waiting for him.

"Hello Drake" he said. Drake shivered. He loved the way Caine made his name sound, so soft and velvety.

"What do you want, Caine?"

"Nothing, I was just saying hi" Caine looked confused. Drake didn't know why but it was seriously cute.

"Oh sorry, I-I missed you over the holiday's" Drake blushed. The red rising from his neck to his face. He hoped Caine wouldn't notice.

"Hah, I missed you too"

Drake flushed with anger. Caine thought it was a joke. He started to tremble, he hated how Caine thought he was a heartless monster. Well, he was, but..that wasn't the point! Caine thought Drake was missing with him!

_Caine was 11 and so was Drake, they both had just met, and felt extremely awkward. Drake's first impression of Caine was a snooty, posh boy who got everything he wanted._

_"Hi" Caine said, barley audible._

_"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you"_

_"But-But why?"_

_"Because I know I hate you, and I always will!"_

Thinking back, Drake realised how wrong he was. Right now, Caine was still staring at him. Drake realised he still looked really angry.

"Drake, are you-"

"I'M SORRY." Drake screamed at him.

"What? Whatever for?" Caine replied, stunned.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not like Diana. I'm sorry I'm a boy and you're not gay. Caine. I love you. Okay? I mean it. I'm not lying, okay?" Drake felt tears start to well up in his eyes. Caine stared, shocked. Drake realised that Caine would never love him and started to think of some excuse. He let the tears fall freely now.

"You know what Caine! Guess-"

He felt Caine's lips touch his. He stared, stunned at first, but started to kiss back. It tasted sweet and salty, but at the same time. It didn't make sense, Drake knew that, but it was true. Drake ran his tounge over Caine's lips, just begging for entrance. Drake reached down and grabbed Caine's butt which made him yelp, giving Drake a chance to shove his tounge in and explore the whole of Caine's mouth. Eventually they had to split for a breather. They sat there panting and staring at each other. Caine smiled at Drake, a real smile.

"That was amazing"

"I know" Drake stood up and stretched, forgetting his scars. He saw Caine's worried look and he realised what he had done.

"Drake do you-"

"Yes! Caine, I cut, okay? No big deal."

"Yes it is Drake! Please don't do it, please Drake"

"O-Okay, just don't bring it up, please?"

"Fine" Caine sighed and grabbed a hold of Drake, pulling him onto the bed with him. Drake nestled into him, his head resting on Caine's shoulder, Caine wrapping his arms around him and holding him in a tight embrace.

"I love you Caine"

"I love you too, Drake. But promise, never again?"

"Okay"

"Because if you do, so will I"

* * *

**OH MY GOD THE OOCNESS!**

**Hehe, just one-shot for y'all :)**


End file.
